Christmas
by Jpena
Summary: Just something that wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy.


I don't own American Horror Story.

I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it. Enjoy .

He woke up because of the baby's cries. Oliver stood up and walked to the crib. Jane cried furiously. He picked her up and burped her. He was tired; Lana had gone to one of her exposé trips and left him charge of the children. She had wanted Mrs. Thompson, their day nanny to stay with him for the weekend she was to be gone. He had refused and told Lana he would be fine. How hard could it be to take care of the children? After all, his wife did it on a regular basis. He was wrong. Jane had been fussy since Lan left and Johnny had too much energy. The boy was tireless.

Jane was such as easygoing baby. It was hard to believe the nine month old had woken three times already through out the night. It was only Friday night. He still had Saturday and Sunday to look forward to.

Oliver shushed his daughter and held her. He planned to just give her the bottle and then put her back on her crib. He sat down on the bed and somehow managed to fall asleep with Jane on his chest.

"How come Jane gets to sleep here in your room and I don't?" He heard his son ask. Oliver grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Answer me daddy." The five year old asked impetuously.

"She's a baby. You slept here in this room when you were a baby too." Oliver yawned and looked at the alarm watch. It was barely past 6:00 AM. "Go back to sleep Johnny. It's Saturday." He said tiredly, wishing to close his eyes and be asleep again.

"No. I want to be here with you. When do we call mommy? I want to speak with her. Will mommy be here to open our gifts? Will she come before of after Santa?" Oliver could feel the beginnings of a headache. He scooped Jane up on one arm and grabbed Johnny's hand. "What do you say we have some breakfast and then go to the park?"

"Yay, Can we go to McDonald's?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, we'll have breakfast here and then go to the park." He had an intense dislike of the franchise. Lana had taken Johnny there once three weeks ago and since then the boy had tried to make his father take him there.

The man set out to cook the meal and prepare a bottle for Jane. "Daddy, when is mommy coming back?"

"In two days Johnny. She will be back Monday, a day before Christmas Eve. So she will have plenty of time to open gifts on Christmas morning." Oliver placed a heap of pancakes in front of his son who soon forgot about McDonald's.

He fed Jane some milk and cheerios. Some silly cartoons transfixed Johnny. They owned a TV ever since Lana started working before the children were born. He indulged Johnny and let him watch all the TV he wanted. Jane was not fussy and let him dress and bundle her up. It was quite a cold morning. He was starting to rethink his decision to go to the park and tried to dissuade him but the boy was adamant. Oliver was not used to saying no to the boy. Johnny was spoiled or so Lana said all the time.

Oliver couldn't bear the idea of his children being upset with him. He nodded and bundled him up too. They left the house before noon and walked to the nearby park.

He stayed seated in park bench with Jane who was fast asleep. Johnny played with some boys. It appeared not even the harsh winter stopped children from playing in parks.

He watched as his son played with three other boys. Johnny was a natural leader, he chose the game and told the other children what to do and when to play. Oliver smirked when Johnny forcefully directed one of the boys to count as the rest of them hid around.

He kept a close eye on his child, lest he be taken away or hurt by any stranger. He surveyed the playground and found three other mothers he knew to live around the neighborhood. He had been forced to dine with one of them and her husband once. Lana had insisted and he was powerless to tell her no.

The woman thankfully did not approach him at all. He was surprised when a young woman sat down next to him. She must have been in her early thirties, blonde, blue eyed, quite pretty.

"So strange to see a grown man in a playground. Should I be worried?" She sounded friendly; her tone did not match her presumed accusations.

He smiled and adjusted his glasses. "The one with the glasses, playing by the see-saw is mine."

The woman smiled. "Oh, he pushed my Susan from the swings five minutes ago."

Oliver frowned, "I apologize ma'am. I will speak with him."

She laughed merrily and placed an arm on his bicep as he tried to stand up and correct his wayward son. She squeezed through the fabric of his pea coat. Oliver politely smiled back.

Johnny came running down, breathless, red cheeks and with a big smile. "Daddy, can I go to Sam's house and play with his new games. His parents let him open his gifts early." He was a ball of excitement.

Oliver knew Sam a little. The Thredsons did not approve of the friendship. They had little to nothing in common with the Walkers. They were decent fellows but too closed minded, too droll and their involvement with religion bordered on fanaticism.

"I think is best if we go and choose a gift for mom." Johnny nodded.

"She wants something from the shiny store." The boy said. He liked to buy gifts and trips to stores.

The woman next to him removed her arm from his bicep. "You're married."

"Yes of course, my wife is on a business trip." Oliver left it as that and grabbed Johnny's hand. "It was nice to meet you."

The woman smiled awkwardly. "Sarah." She provided hesitantly.

"Oliver Thredson." He said and pushed Jane's stroller.

Johnny must have been wiped out from his time at the park. They picked a bracelet and matching sets of sapphire earrings for Lana and another toy for Johnny. "Why are we picking another gift? Was I naughty? Isn't Santa bringing me any gifts?"

Oliver chuckled, "No, Santa will bring you many gifts. You were a nice boy weren't you Johnny?"

"Yes, I was daddy." He said seriously.

"Well then. This is one gift from me." Johnny hugged him and chose some racecars.

They drove back home. Johnny bathed and then fell asleep. After eating some late lunch. They spent more time in the shops so all in all Johnny was asleep half an hour earlier than his bedtime.

He put Jane to sleep after giving her a bottle. She was his precious angel. He watched her sleep. She was all Lana, beautiful, perfect, a blessing for them. He fell asleep, feeling happy with life.

Lana called earlier the day she was due to be back to them. "Oliver." She said happily when he picked up the phone.

"Sweetheart." He said just as happily.

"I'm at the airport. I should be there in three hours. Don't pick me up. I'll take a cab. I don't want Jane to be outside with this type of weather." Lana advised. Oliver chose to not disclose the fact that Jane, John and him had been in the cold for the best part of the past two days. The children seemed fine. Jane was as healthy as always and it was better for Johnny to be outdoors, it was easier on him to put him to bed as soon as he was done with dinner. His strategy had worked to perfection. His son had too much energy and it was best if he had a physical outlet.

"Don't worry love. The children are perfectly fine. Johnny has been asking for you. I assured him you would be home before Santa." Oliver deflected attention to Lana.

"Baby I have to go. My plane is leaving now. I love you." She hung up after that.

Oliver worked on his research paper and sipped on freshly brewed coffee. Johnny woke up half an hour after Lana called and was in a melancholy mood. "I wanted to speak with mommy."

"She'll be here at night." He said patiently.

"I miss her a lot. I don't want her to be gone." Johnny said petulantly. There was nothing more that Oliver liked than to see her and their son interact. She was a perfect mother, loving, tender, caring. He loved to see his wife take care of his children. She had become his best blessing, his dream, his salvation.

He lived for her. She was perfection; in short Oliver adored his wife.

"Do you want to work with daddy?" Johnny shook his head and went to play with his cars once more.

Oliver worked tirelessly until Johnny pulled on his sleeve. "I'm hungry daddy."

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 7:00 PM. Lana was not home yet. Johnny looked up. "Do you want grilled cheese or peanut butter?"

"Grilled cheese." He said happily.

Jane was awake and crawling over the rug, happily chewing a Teddy bear. "John, pick your cars up. Jane might choke on them." The little boy wet ahead and dutifully picked the toys.

Oliver made Johnny his sandwich and pulled a list of contacts where he could reach Lana. "Daddy can I have some milk?"

He poured a glass of milk and then proceeded to call the various phone numbers Lana had left him.

She had flown out of Arizona as expected and then called him from Tennessee. "Yes, Jacob she hasn't called since. It must have been six or seven hours ago. She flew out of Tennessee. I am sure of that." He said as he paced. Jane tugged on his trouser leg. He picked his child up. She tried to take his glasses off.

"Oliver. It is nasty out here. I am sure her flight was delayed." The man said reasonably.

He looked out to the window. Jacob was right. It was snowing heavily.

"The forecasts are shitty for the next couple of days. It wouldn't surprise me if Lana is not there until after Christmas." The man stated.

Oliver nodded. It worried him that she hadn't called yet. She always called. It then occurred to him that maybe she was calling but the line was busy because he was on the phone with her agent.

"Thanks Jacob."

"No worries Ollie." He hung up and waited by the phone for another hour. It was obvious Johnny was tired. He grew moody and asked for Lana. He cried and it was clear he needed to sleep. He put Johnny to bed and held Jane to him until his wife called.

She called at 11:00. "Lana." He said immediately.

"Oh Oliver, I have been trying to reach you all night. They cancelled my flight earlier. I'm in Pittsburgh. They had to interrupt our flight and won't be flying anyone until tomorrow. This is a nightmare baby." She said annoyed at her situation.

"I was beside myself Lana you should have called sweetheart." He said a little out of sorts but greatly relieved that she was fine.

"I'm sorry baby. I been trying to get to the phones but the lines are miles long. I rented a car with some people who have to be in Connecticut by tomorrow." Lana said winningly.

"Sweetheart. I would prefer if you stayed in Pittsburgh until is safe to fly again." Oliver said concerned and practically.

"No, the airlines refuse to fly anyone until the 26th. I'm not going to spend Christmas in a shitty hotel room. I want to be with you and my babies, baking cookies and sipping wine with you when the children are asleep." She said determined.

"We always sip wine and listen to the Beatles and dance. The car will be here in less than thirty minutes and I'll be home by tomorrow morning. We'll bake cookies and eat them."

"Lana, love, who are you going to carpool with. You don't know them, and they are only going as far as Connecticut." He said worriedly.

"They're a nice family, mom two kids and a grandma. I will be fine. I love you Oliver. I'll see you in the morning." Lana ended the conversation then.

Oliver spent the rest of the night smoking and thinking about all the awful things that could happen to Lana on her journey back home. He paced, smoked at least three packets of cigarettes. He checked on Jane, changed her diaper and waited by the door. He had never been so anxious to see Lana come through their door.

He gave up his watch by the door and settled on the sofa. He was tired and began to feel drowsy.

Oliver woke up to small kisses on his neck. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He smiled and did not need to wear his glasses to tell she was here. She smelled amazing. "You're home." He rasped.

"I told you I was not going to spend Christmas away from you." She sounded as he felt, tired."

"Did you smoke all night?" She asked and rubbed his chest.

"I did. I was worried about you. I made myself sick thinking about serial killers, road accidents and people hurting you." He mumbled against her neck. He massaged her head and undid her ponytail.

"Let's go to bed." She said tiredly.

They made it to the bedroom. Lana got rid of her blouse and trousers. She slipped on her nightdress. Oliver dropped his trousers too and stayed only with his undershirt and boxers. She hugged him.

He couldn't help but ask. "How was your trip?"

"Pedestrian. Men talking about their wives and their need to be home before they got their assess handed to them."

He looked at her puzzled. "You told me you were travelling with a nice family."

She kissed his chin. "If I had told you I was travelling with five men you would have tried to drive to Pittsburgh yourself. I told you I was travelling with a nice all American family and still managed to smoke at least for the best part of the night. Imagine if I told you about Ernie and his need to travel to Connecticut to see his smoking hot twenty-year-old girlfriend."

He frowned but she stopped him before he could get a word about her dishonesty. She kissed him softly.

"I wanted you to hold me tight and kiss me good morning on Christmas day. I missed you a lot baby."

He kissed her brow and hugged her.

They slept for about three hours. Johnny woke them up by 11:00 AM. Oliver had let him stay up yesterday past his bedtime. He had been too worried about Lana to properly watch at what time his son went to sleep.

"Mommy, you're back." He squealed and jumped over to settle between his parents.

Lana opened her eyes and hugged her little boy. She had been so tired she hadn't checked on her children when she arrived home.

The woman grabbed Jane and fed her. The baby and Johnny giggled at Lana. He kissed Lana and helped her bake cookies and other treats.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything to make Christmas dinner." He said as he surveyed the fridge.

He could probably whip up some beef stew but nothing more elaborate than that. Lana shrugged, all she cared about was the baked goods. Johnny did not seem to care for anything but the cookies.

Oliver watched as Lana told Johnny all about her trip to Arizona and how she changed Jane's clothes to some frilly red dress. Jane fought it as much as she could and looked like a puppy trying to get rid of her clothes.

The man cooked for the best part of the morning. Johnny excitedly told his mom all about his new racecars. "Who gave you those cars?"

"Daddy. It's not a present from Santa. Daddy and I bought them when we went to the toy store." Johnny said as he adjusted his glasses.

Lana pointedly looked at him. "I am sure Santa will bring you many gifts Johnny. Daddy shouldn't have bought you more gifts."

"It's fine mommy. Daddy bought you a gift too." His son used a conciliatory voice. He smiled as if he had made all things better, and he did. Lana couldn't help but grin.

They ate fairly early and spent the rest of the afternoon baking cookies for Santa. Johnny had a blissful face when Lana told him he was the best helper in the world, even better than daddy. Oliver felt something twist inside him. He never had that, years ago he would have felt envy and perhaps hurt this child but he couldn't harm his child. He wouldn't he loved Johnny too much. Sometimes when Lana hugged him at night, and he thought about the mother he never had. He had begun to heal a little. The intense need to keep Lana by his side diminished more every day. Lana always chose to come back.

Today was an example of that. Lana came back; she couldn't bear the idea of not being with them. She told him so. It was plain obvious to anyone that Lana loved them; most important she loved him. Every day he marveled that this angel, this precious, light being was still with him and he did not have to force her. Lana Thredson loved him and he did not have to chain her to his basement.

He dropped to the rug to play with Jane who was crawling and trying to chew big blocks. He placed them close to him and tried for Jane to crawl to him, which she did. Jane came close to him and giggled.

"You're so pretty Jane-bug." She made those beautiful baby noises and smacked him square in the face. He laughed and hugged her close. He nuzzled his daughters belly and blew raspberries. Jane laughed and laughed manically, a full belly laugh. He chuckled and kissed her face. She kissed him back, big, wet, noisy kisses.

Johnny tried to keep awake after dinner but he couldn't keep his eyes open past 9:00PM. Jane had her bottle soon after her bath. He put her in her room.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as soon as he approached his wife. She was by her side with an open book.

"Nothing really." She smiled and pulled him to her by his shirt.

"Did you think about me during your trip?" He asked gently as he swept some of her loose hair from her face.

She smiled, her eyes shone, "you know I did. I thought about your lips a lot Dr. Thredson."

Lana kissed him, sucking his lower lip.

He playfully moved his fingers over her lower back. She sighed, "I missed your hands. She kissed them, "you have very gentle hands for a man."

He laughed, "I can be very gentle Mrs. Thredson." He undid his shirt. Lana helped and giggled when he pushed her to bed.

He kissed the side of her neck and enjoyed when she bit his earlobe. She wanted gentle tonight. Oliver enjoyed these moments when she was so tactile and receptive. He kissed, licked and touched her until they were both crazy with desire. She was just as naked as he was. He entered her slowly. She gasped and moved over him. Lana liked to be in control. Oliver loved it when she was the one who initiated and sought him out for sex.

She moaned quietly, as he did. They learned to be quieter, less effusive about their encounters. The children were easily awakened. Oliver was content with their sexual life however. Lana and him were made for each other, body and minds connected.

He let out a growl when she tightened around him and slumped over him. She kissed his chest. "Thank you."

He kissed her sweaty brow. "Thank you my love." He shuffled for a cigarette and offered her one. She took it gladly. "I want to write a novel." She said while smoking her cigarette.

He exhaled, "Write one then." He moved to the side as he finished his cigarette.

"Do you think it'll be better than Maniac?" She asked quickly, for a woman who was revolutionizing America she sure needed reassurance from him. In a selfish way Oliver felt proud and useful to give that assurance.

"You will write another bestseller. Everyone will talk about whatever you write next, because you Lana Winters will do something amazing." He said with a killer smile on his face.

She laughed and kissed him square in the mouth. "You are wonderful for my ego baby."

He rolled them over and took a nipple to his mouth. There was something about her calling him baby that got him every time. "I aim to please sweetheart." He entered her roughly; their coupling was completely different from before. Oliver always felt a need to keep Lana satisfied, to show her multiple experiences and above all make sure she never even entertained the idea of leaving him. He would be nothing without her.

He thrust deep into her and kissed her savagely, to prevent her from waking the children. She kissed his face and neck after they were done. "We need to sleep. Johnny will be up at 6:00 AM." She kissed his nose and lips and put on her red shift. He hugged her from behind.

"Put on your shorts." She said as she moved to get comfortable. Oliver grumbled and stilled her hips. "I'm trying to control myself Lan." He pushed a leg over hers and trapped her arms with one of his. He kissed her neck and tried to get her to stop squirming.

"Put on the shorts." She kept repeating and squirming until he rolled over her and reached for his boxers. Lana was so small; his whole body covered hers.

He put on the dammed underwear and pulled her back to her spot right next to him.

Johnny woke up before the sun was up as expected. He jumped to the bed and hollered it was Christmas. He kissed Lana noisily and tried to do the same with him. Oliver grumbled and let Johnny get a few kisses in. Lana scooped him from his chest.

"Come on Johnny. Let's make daddy a big cup of coffee and see what Santa brought us." She kissed Oliver on his cheek. "Check on Jane."

He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and walked to the nursery. Jane was waking up. He changed her diaper and picked her up.

Oliver yawned and walked to the living room. He set Jane down next to Johnny and couldn't believe his family was around a silly Christmas tree. Lana and his children smiling, adoringly asking him to join them to unwrap presents.


End file.
